Harry Smith In Detention
Harry Smith In Detention is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2016. Plot The episode opens with Catriona McMillan explaining quadratic graphs to her extremely bored class. Harry Smith finds a burrito in his desk he'd sneaked in from home and gobbles it before letting off one of the biggest, smelliest farts he's ever done. Everybody throws up, strangely causing David Marshall, Jamie Wallace and Caleb McKinnon to also fart. Catriona is so disgusted she stumbles around and her glasses fall off. Alan Davidson accidentally treads on them when he bursts in to announce the school football team trials against Vick House School. Catriona suddenly turns furious, sending everyone to detention for the smelly antics and their consequences, meaning the class could miss the trials! The pupils scream "BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Later in detention, Harry and David discuss what they could do to escape their punishment and take part in the trials. Mae MacDonald tells on them for talking in detention, however Catriona reminds her that she is also talking in detention as she spreads the information. Jamie Wallace bursts out laughing, provoking Mae to complain again. Finally the bell rings - everyone is allowed to leave except Harry, David, Jamie and Mae who now have double detention for not keeping quiet. Mae only just stops herself from screaming, while Catriona stumbles over a bin. Alan returns to send the four into class 6F. Later, Alan panics over whether Harry, David, Jamie and Mae missing the football trials will give the Vick House snobs the upper hand; the latter is throwing a tantrum over the detention. He then spots Blair Cameron, Edward Wallace, Isaac Stevenson and Arthur Hayman strolling past the window; for the sake of his reputation and eardrums, Alan has an idea to get the four out of detention and onto the football pitch. He whispers a message to Blair for him to pass on to Walter Wheeler. Soon Harry, David, Jamie and Mae tiptoe out of detention in their PE kits, followed by Alan. Blair, his friends and Walter then go in for a chemistry revision session, disguising themselves as the punished group so any teachers or goody-goodies passing by won't suspect a thing. The four dash off to join the football team. Meanwhile Alan drives to the Nerdton Opticians, where Edvard Andersson is waiting for an eye test. He steals Edvard's glasses to replace Catriona's broken ones, then Morten Larsen suddenly chases him - he gets in his car just in time and drives back to Colham at 100mph, screaming. Once Alan returns with Edvard's glasses, the match begins with him as the referee. Despite the Vick House team cheating by tripping up their opponents, tugging shirts and moving the goals, Alan Ross and Svörfuður Hilmarsson, causing the goalkeeper Aidan Lygate to facepalm. Alan red cards Jason Van Dyke for mowing down Kim Stewart and Keevie Williamson with his fat scooter, before resorting to screaming "OFFSIDE!" whenever a Vick House player tries to pass. As Greg MacInesker slips on a fox poop, Harry then gets a chance...he passes to David who farts the ball towards Sally Brittan, allowing her to score the winning goal! Every Colham High student cheers, while Alan runs around the pitch with his shirt over his head. All of a sudden Catriona returns, pulling Edvard's glasses out of Alan's pocket. Mistaking them for her own, she puts them on, almost noticing Harry, David, Jamie and Mae out of detention! Luckily Alan distracts her by suggesting that the two get drunk at the Kilallt Pub to celebrate; they both walk off. Meanwhile the Vick House team is angrily glaring at the winners, so Rune Tjelta reminds the Colham High School team of how to celebrate their victory...all together they yell "VICK HÄR PÅLAR!" before roaring with laughter. Music *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Come On! (plays when Harry, David, Jamie and Mae walk out of detention) *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Route 210 (plays when Alan is driving to Nerdton) *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Come On, Again! (plays when Morten chases Alan) *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Trainer Battle (plays during the football game) *Pokémon Red & Blue - Gym Victory (plays when the football game is won) *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Hearthome City (plays when the Colham High team yell "VICK HÄR PÅLAR!" and in the credits) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes